Carnival Graveyard: Rust in Pieces
Carnival Graveyard: Rust in Pieces was one of the ten haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 28. It was located in Soundstage 24 along with Scary Tales: Deadly Ever After. History and Location On July 25th, 2018, Universal announced that a haunted house based on an abandoned carnival filled with evil clowns would be coming to their Halloween Horror Nights event that year. The codename for this house was "Ragtag", as a band of carnies that appeared in the house were called The Ragtags. The house would be one of two located in Soundstage 24, the other one being Scary Tales: Deadly Ever After. Soundstage 24 is one of the larger soundstage facilities designed to be used as filming locations for movies and television shows. Description The caramel-coated carnivals of yesteryear have long died, but something sinister has festered within the decay, waiting to torment trespassers. Enter a dilapidated salvage yard, a maze of rides, games and carnival parts tainted with rust and blood. Gleefully vicious performers stalk you from the shadows, coming ever closer. Feel the first glint of terror with gory games a-plenty, where losing has a terrible price. Then your flesh will crawl as you come upon brutal automatons that quickly ensnare you. After that, you’ll enter a tunnel of love where flayed lovers have been grotesquely memorialized, overwhelming you with disgust. You’re in for a show-stopper. Experience Queue and Facade Guests entered the line through the Jimmy Fallon ride queue. Guests would walk down the hallway with the history of the NBC logo before reaching the area where the regular and express lines split. Guests would then make their way to the left side of Soundstage 24 where the queue would loop a few times. Guests would then enter the soundstage from the back. As guests enter, they would be able to see the worn-down entrance of Sal's Amusement Salvage. Walkthrough After guests enter the abandoned carnival, a scareactor wearing a metallic helmet with scrolling, red words on it that say DIE, jumps out. Guests would then walk into a room with a variety of props scattered everywhere. The next room took guests in front of a smiling lizard statue with an ice cream cart. Across from him, a scareactor would pop out from next to a dumpster. Then, guests would walk through a variety of carnival games, including a "Hit the Fuzzy Guy" game (with a scareactor with a bunch of doll parts on his body popping out from behind it). Going down the next hallway guests would be attacked by a clown. The next room featured a couple of dog houses and a scareactor jumping out telling the dogs to kill the intruders. The next room featured a man with a hockey stick that has a bunch of circular saws stuck in his head. Guests would then enter a room with a clown falling above guests. Periodically the lights would flash and an animatronic clown would move and laugh. After that was a room with walls lined with the number lines featured in the "Ring the Bell" game. Above guests were mallets that would smash the ceiling above guests. The following room had graffiti filled walls, a cage, and a forklift. After that, guests would enter a room that was a giant metal cage with walls smashing into them, making a loud sound. There were also bits of flesh on the walls. Next, was a room with a large shelf containing a large amount of props. A lady with a scythe would jump out from next to it. Further down the room, another scareactor with metal claws tells guests to "not mess with his momma". Guests would then enter a small room where a man could be seen welding something. Across from him a man with a welding mask with large teeth painted on it jumps out. Going down the next hallway, a lady with a gun would jump out from behind some barrels. After that was a small room with a lady holding a sledgehammer. Continuing through the room, guests would see a Barker swinging barrels into each other from above. Also in the room, was a clown in a mask. The next room was the outside of the Luv Shak. Another doghouse could be seen here with a human foot outside of it. A scareactor would pop out across from it. Continuing down the path guests would be startled by a loud car horn. Another scareactor pretending to be a corpse also jumps out. Entering the Luv Shak, guests would encounter a couple hanging, with their faces cut off. Then, two scareactors (who are wearing their faces) would jump out and kiss. Guests would then exit the Luv Shak and would be greeted with a castle that serced as the entrance to the "Kritters Kingdom" attraction. Inside guests would enter a series of rooms with brightly painted walls. A scareactor dressed as a Mad Scientist would jump out from behind a hole in the wall (made to look like a mirror) and three scareactors wearing animal heads would jump out as well. Following, was a room with walls painted like cages that would open up to reveal scareactors dressed as ballerinas. Exiting the house guests would see a small shrine with a bunch of dolls on it. Very rarely, a scareactor would jump out behind the curtain for a final scare. Scareactors * Clowns X Various * Barker * Ernest Lee * Mama Nell * Luv Shak Couple * Mad Scientist * The Falling Clown * Lil Devil * Carnival Animal People X3 * Dora the Clown Girl * Cora the Clown Girl Pictures Carnival Graveyard Art.png|Art design by Wendigutz 2018-09-17 (34).png|The entrance to the house. 2018-09-17 (35).png Carnival Graveyard Concept Art.jpg Carnival Graveyard Fan Art.png Dora the Clown Girl.png Cora the Clown Girl 1.png Cora the Clown Girl 2.png Cora the Clown Girl 3.png Lil Devil 1.png Lil Devil 2.png Lil Devil 3.png Lil Devil 4.png The Falling Clown.png Ernest Lee.png Mama Nell.png Mama Nell 2.png Mama Nell 3.png HHN 27 Skull Prop.png Big Baby Doll Head (Carnival Graveyard).png Trivia * This house contained many nods to past Halloween Horror Nights attractions and icons. ** On the façade, a picture of a face that was used in the Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage scarezone, Troupe Macabre. ** Outside the façade, part of the sign used for the Universal Palace Theater. ** Also outside the facade was a bumper car used in the Killer Carnies scarezone. ** Near the beginning of the house, a wheel with Jack's face on it. ** On a table in the same room as the above, a sack with Jack's face on it that was used in The Carnage Returns. ** In the same room, there was a fidget spinner that appeared in the previous year's, Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure. ** The well zombie that was in the last seen in the Halloween Horror Nights 26 haunted house, The Walking Dead could be seen hanging. ** A trashcan used in Welcome to Silent Hill. ** A head used in Giggles & Gore Inc.. ** A giant skull on top of a box that is from The Festival of the Deadliest scarezone during Halloween Horror Nights 27. ** The top half of Ringmaster Jack's face on a wall. ** A "Beware of Dog" sign that was used in the Halloween Horror Nights 23 haunted house, Resident Evil: Escape from Raccoon City. ** A crocodile from Dead Waters in the ball pit. ** Billy the Puppet from the haunted house Dead Silence: The Curse of Mary Shaw. ** On one shelf, the Run sign from the Run franchise. ** On a shelf under the Run sign, a box from the ride Disaster. ** An ice cream cart from the Halloween Horror Nights 26 scarezone, Vamp '55. ** The Cube Trap from SAW: The Games of Jigsaw. ** A sign from Giggles & Gore Inc.. ** The Elm Street sign. ** A truck with a license plate from The Purge. ** In the Luv Shak is a cupid with Patrick Braillard's face. ** A Sorrowful Angel statue that last appeared in The Fallen. ** A cow skull with the symbol of the Goblet from Iron Bone Gorge a.k.a Blood Thunder Alley. ** A mask from The Strangers. ** A mask from 7. ** At the very end, a doll face from the Halloween Horror Nights 24 haunted house, Dollhouse of the Damned. * In the house there were two Guest Activated Triggers (GATs). They both took the form of a red buttons and when pushed, would spray the guest with water. * Outside of the Luv Shak is a sign from Dueling Dragons. * Also, Lucille (Negan's bat from The Walking Dead) can be seen hanging on a wall. * During the middle of the event, the Barker would stab a corpse instead of smashing barrels into each other. He began throwing barrels again towards the end of the event. * It is said that on the very last night, a ticket booth with the words "I'm back" appeared in the house. People also claim that there was a picture of The Usher in the booth. Category:Original Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights 28 Category:Soundstage 24